


Nagisa Momoe Makes a Friend

by Orajje



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Pre-Rebellion Story, Time Travel, using info from magia record
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orajje/pseuds/Orajje
Summary: Before her soul gem is completely filled with darkness, a dark haired girl gives Nagisa a grief seed.
Relationships: Homura Akemi & Momoe Nagisa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> using some info from various sources like MR and some other stuff for Nagisa's backstory.

Nagisa remembered her mothers words, slowly echoing through her mind as she walked. She had no real destination, just wandering the city with no actual purpose. She had no parents, no friends, nobody she cared about. All she had was her freedom, freedom to think terrible things, and walking without a purpose. Yet she also had nowhere to go other than a trash filled home. Nobody to go home to.  Nobody who loved her, not anymore.

So she walked, slowly coming back to the hospital for lack of anything else to do. Wondering whether she should hunt a witch, but discarding the idea quickly.

That didn’t matter either.

She walked, unsure what to do. Not really sure if she cared. So she walked forward until she noticed a girl ahead of her, who noticed her in return, and quickly walked over. Nagisa considered running away, but the girl only seemed a few years older, and Nagisa just felt so tired.

So she just watched as the black haired girl stared back at her, standing in front of her for a moment, before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a silver and dark spindle. She shivered at the grief seed, almost able to feel the concentrated darkness contained within. “Please, use this.” The girl asked Nagisa. She wondered why, it wasn’t like anything mattered anyways. She could barely stretch out her hand towards it.

Just as she was about to reject it though, her own words echoed back at her. ‘Nobody had ever helped her, so why should she help anyone else?’

Yet… this girl was going out of her way to help her. She still almost turned it away… but something in her felt just a bit of fear about what could possibly happen if she didn’t, she had read so many tragedies…

She slowly reached out, grabbing it, and summoning up her soul gem. Some part of her was unnerved by how dark it was, but she didn’t care, letting the grief seed take it in- Suddenly, it felt like she could breathe again. Like an emotional weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She gasped in air, slight shock filling her at just how much  _ better _ she felt, the terrible thoughts fading more towards the edge of her consciousness.

The tinge of fear from before was sharper now, her thoughts wandering to what would have happened if it became any darker. She still didn’t really care much about her own fate, still felt a complicated mess of emotions about her mothers fate, but at the same time she looked up at the black haired girl who had helped her. 

“... Be careful, and always keep your soul gem clean. Alright?” The odd girl said, looking at her without any obvious emotion’s playing out on her face.

Nagisa considered that for a moment, a random thought quickly derailed that though. She didn’t know how to be a magical girl, or fight, or anything.

She wasn’t sure if she cared enough to keep at it… but at the same time it wouldn’t hurt to ask… “Would you be willing to be my mentor for a while? I’m… really new to being a magical girl.” The girl looked at her for a moment, shocked. But after a moment seemed to be considering it, before nodding. They quickly introduced themselves, Nagisa finding out the girl’s name was Homura Akemi.

Homura said she had some stuff to do though and that she would have to head home, beginning to walk immediately afterward. Nagisa froze for a moment, but then thought about what would meet her if she went Home.

She didn’t want to step on the girls toes but… did Nagisa really care? She wasn’t sure. She didn’t want to go home though, too many memories. Too fresh after her mothers words.

She followed silently next to the girl, who raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything about it as they walked.

Nagisa wondered as she moved, whether she had made a mistake. Whether she would’ve just died and stopped being a problem for everyone.

But another part of her seemed to be rejecting that, almost seeming to tell her to continue anyways, to fight on.

She wasn’t sure which she agreed with yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Homura watched the girl following her, not entirely certain what to do about her. She hadn’t been expecting to find a girl when trying to possibly find the sweets witch before her friends could, but if she was right… She was the sweets witch or at least she was the magical girl who would have become the sweets witch.

If she was right, then Mami should be safe for now. What concerned her though, was how bad Momoe seemed to be emotionally. Her eyes had been  _ dead, _ even if they became a little less so when she had used the grief seed. It had been part of why Homura noticed the girl in the first place.

For the few seconds where she’d held out the spare grief seed, she had seen the girl moving to reject it, before she stopped. After a few moments, the girl had then grabbed it, using it.

Homura had been internally relieved, not by very much, but she had been. Magical girls at that point could have… difficulty accepting help. Now she had a trainee she hadn’t planned on when she went out, and no idea what to do with her.

She was almost curious why Momoe was just following her home, but she’d dealt with Kyoko doing something similar in earlier timelines. Just following her along because she didn’t have much better to do. Homura was curious as to exactly why, but at the same time she was certain it wasn’t a happy reason, so she would leave it for now. Whether it was because the girl didn’t have anywhere else to go, or didn’t want to go back.

When she did get home, she saw Momoe’s eyes widen slightly at the pure white room and projections. She continued though, while she had been planning to make some more pipe bombs first, she should probably get some food ready first for the white haired girl. She wasn’t exactly a cook, and didn’t have the most variety, she did have some food on hand for if Kyoko ended up at her house for some reason. It was always easier to deal with the girl with a bit of food around to smooth things over.

It was mostly just ramen right now and other easy and quick meals. But it was normally enough, especially since she couldn’t waste time that should be used saving Madoka. As she got the food ready, she watched Momoe look at the holograms of Walpurgisnacht, blankly staring at the information brought up. She quickly ignored that though, bringing the cheap prepared food out and slightly startling the girl, who quickly sat down once she realized what was happening.

They ate in silence, and were quickly done. But before Homura could get up, Momoe spoke. “What is that?” She gestured to the holograms.

Homura responded after a moment. “That is Walpurgisnacht, the Queen of Witches. A witch so powerful she doesn’t need a labyrinth. She will be coming to Mitakihara soon, and will hit like a hurricane.”

Momoe shivered a bit at the description, or possibly its bluntness. Homura almost cursed herself, but that would be counterproductive, she had to stay focused. Before she could think any more though, the girl looked up at her. “Will you be fighting it?” She nodded. “WIll you have any help?” that question almost knocked the wind out of her, as she remembered the countless timelines, some in which she had, and some in which she hadn’t.

“I… am unsure whether I will have any allies by the time Walpurgisnacht hits. The strongest girl in the city isn’t particularly friendly towards me, and I do not currently have any allies.” Momoe just stared at her after that, so after a moment, Homura got up and started making pipe bombs at her desk. She was almost unnerved by it, but she ignored it in favor of making the bombs. If the girl would stay quiet Homura wouldn’t exactly complain.

When she was done, Momoe asked what they were for, and then after she answered that, asked what she used them for. Her response being, “For witches.” which the girl seemed to accept.

She then brought Momoe out for training, going to a place not often frequented. She almost shivered when the girl completed her transformation, the horn the girl was holding serving as proof that she had been correct about her assumption with its design. She ignored it though, finding out what the girl could do. Which turned out to be bubbles. Homura was almost put off by it, but after finding out the bubbles could explode or be used as barriers, she decided to just not think too hard about it.

While the girl certainly wasn’t an expert at many of her abilities yet, she was good enough that she took her out on a witch hunt. A successful one where she covered the girl as she tested her abilities against actual enemies.

In the end though, when they went home that night, Homura had Momoe take her bed, while she took a couch for herself.

She had a feeling the girl could use having an actual bed a bit more.


	3. Chapter 3

Nagisa was slowly trained by Homura, watching as the girl fought witches with insane skill. The girl gives her food and lets her use her bed, never saying anything about her staying at the girls apartment, or her not going to school. It was a bit boring when she wasn’t there, but she stayed at the house with the things the girl had left her.

She wanted to get stronger though, if only to try and help Homura fight Walpurgisnacht. She would help the girl who was going out of her way to help her, not even asking for anything in return. 

Then on one of their trips they met the other magical girl of the area and two potentials. The magical girl seemed confused by her presence for a moment before talking. “Well then, I have to wonder why you would say anything about these two girls joining me if you were to just have another magical girl join you?”

Nagisa didn’t outwardly react much, but her lips did curve down a bit. “I never said you couldn’t have magical girl allies or trainees, but trying to encourage others to contract for allies is cruel. You are encouraging them to burn their future when they don’t need to wish.” The small argument didn’t really deescalate from there, but before it could finish, he appeared.

Before anyone could say anyone could say anything, she yelled out. “Go away you stupid animal!” Everyone there whipped their heads towards her, confused. Before anyone else could say anything though they all heard laughter from above, a girl with red hair coming down from above.

Things got kinda weird after that, but in the end they ended up with another girl following them back since Homura promised the red haired girl food to follow them. Nagisa had seen that the girls had been about to fight, but Homura had disarmed it. She wondered how much she tried to help others… but given how she had been trying to discourage those girls from contracting… She wasn’t sure she’d met someone who went so out of their way to help others.

Even if this girl promised to help Homura fight Walpurgisnacht, Nagisa decided she would stick around. At least till then. 

The girl, whose name turned out to be Kyoko Sakura, was a little loud and a bit weird, but was also kinda nice. Not in an obvious way, but she was fine with giving her some pointers about being a magical girl while Homura made the food. Not being mean or harsh when she messed up. The girl ended up staying the night, leaving Homura and Kyoko to both sleep on couches. Nagisa tried to give Homura back her bed, but Homura refused it, saying it was fine.

The next day, Kyoko left, although she occasionally came back, or hung around them. While they occasionally had to deal with Tomoe and her potentials, Nagisa mostly watched Homura, learning the skills she attempted to teach her, and slowly figuring out something important about the girl.

Homura never said anything about her own parents, never seemed to do anything for fun, barely seemed to do anything then what was necessary, and helping others. Always seeming to take time to do anything that would do something helpful. In fact, sometimes Nagisa could tell something from Homura’s eye’s. Something she recognized from her own.

There wasn’t anything there. Homura was always helping others, and had done so to the point that there was nothing left, her personality, her life, her interests, all gone. Nothing left but… She wasn’t actually sure what. Just that it was similar to the tragedies she liked, besides one thing.

There wouldn’t be a “The End” for this girl. She would likely keep going until she died, attempting to help those around her through her shell of steel. Helping her as long as she needed it, and…

One day, on a witch hunt, Nagisa grabbed Homura’s hand, both of them tensing for a moment. Before she could say anything though, she felt Homura lightly squeeze her hand back. Like it was okay.

… Nagisa thinks she truly understands freedom now. 

Being with someone like Homura was freedom, so Nagisa would protect her!


End file.
